The present invention relates to clothing accessories and pertains particularly to a portable watch pocket.
It is presently the practice of manufacturers of men's clothing to construct such articles without any special provision for a pocketwatch. Prior to the market ascendancy of the wristwatch, most personal timepieces were what is known in the art as pocketwatches. As a convenience to consumers who routinely carried such timepieces on their person, clothing manufacturers routinely included a small watch pocket in the design of their garments. Such a pocket was included in the vest of the garment if a vest were indeed provided, in the wasteband of the trousers of such a suit, or as a small pocket constructed within the large side pocket common to almost all men's trousers. A separate pocket for the watch isolated it from other personal effects frequently carried in pockets, some of which, like keys or coins, would damage the surface finish of a fine watch. A specific watch pocket also served to locate the timepiece eliminating the problem of searching all the pockets to find the watch.
With the market ascendancy of the wristwatch, the demamd for garments with a specific watch pocket substantially diminished. Vests, long in fashion, were also eliminated from most suits as a matter of cost and of style. People who wished to carry a pocketwatch were forced to carry it in a general pocket where it was subject to damage from other articles in the pocket or from impacting external objects.
It is therefore desirable that a watch pocket be made available that can be worn on a belt, and therefore transferable to any garment accommodating a belt; said watch pocket providing protection to a pocketwatch contained therein.